<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Get My Revenge by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956286">I’ll Get My Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Finger Sucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, belly bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After every trial The Trapper participated in, he would be weary, almost too tired to move. But sometimes when he did well in a trial, the entity would give him some time to relax by exploring other realms. And at every chance he could get, Evan would visit Philip’s realm. He’s his lover after all.</p>
<p>Usually they would just get together and relax, talking about their lives and how the entity was treating them. </p>
<p>Evan always hated it when Philip signed the fact that the entity punished him for not doing well enough in a trial. He would always grow red with rage, but it was always up to Philip to calm him down. He wanted to prevent Evan from getting into any trouble with the entity, for she has control over the world in which they live in.</p>
<p>Philip would usually have to calm him down by pulling him into a kiss, for the entity removed Philip’s ability to speak when he entered this realm. The entity wanted him to be as silent as possible. And damn her for that, Philip doesn’t deserve that. He’s far too good. Far, far too good.</p>
<p>Their little moments of affection they had together meant the world for the two of them. Ever since they were sucked up into this realm, Evan and Philip have been lonely. That was until the entity let them meet by exploring each other’s realms. </p>
<p>It took quite a while for Evan and Philip to get along, with Evan’s short temper usually getting in the way. But once Philip saw his softer side, he instantly knew. He was in love.</p>
<p>He loved how Evan treated the things he cared about with kindness and care. And despite his tough outer shell, he was actually a big softie on the inside. And every one in a while, Philip would tease him about it. </p>
<p>Evan was especially gentle when they were in bed, always asking if Philip was comfortable. Philip never had any troubles, though. His lover was far too gentle to possibly hurt him, even with all those spikes shooting out of his back. </p>
<p>This was different, though. </p>
<p>It all started when Philip asked if he could be the dominant this time around. Not necessarily the top, but just the dominant. And with Evan being the kind, generous man he is, he almost immediately agreed. </p>
<p>So with Philip taking the reins, sex was bound to be kinky. </p>
<p>It never fails to surprise Evan, the amount of kinks Philip has. In reality, Philip was the one to usually initiate the weird, kinky shit, even if Evan did have some kinks of his own. Evan was usually too nervous to bring his kinks into bed, but good thing Philip had some ideas of his own.</p>
<p>So here lies Evan, all splayed out and tied up to each corner of their bed. Evan has a blindfold over his eyes, preventing him from seeing his lover. Philip hums a little song he learned when he was little, as he slowly rubs his delicate, thin fingers up and down Evan’s body. And while Philip can’t talk, he can still make soft, little noises here and there… especially moans. </p>
<p>Evan twitches at every touch Philip gives him, whimpering when he reaches his “special spot.” </p>
<p>Philip can already see Evan gardening in his pants. And to tease him a little, he gives his big cock a little squeeze, making Evan softly write in his bindings. He unbuckles his lovers clothing and removes them from his body.</p>
<p>Philip moves back up to Evan’s face, slowly caressing his cheeks and swiping a finger over his burnt lips. </p>
<p>“Ph-Phil,” Evan moans, “please I…” </p>
<p>Philip quickly shushes him by shoving a finger into his mouth, letting Evan slowly suck on it. While Evan wets his fingers, Philip pays some attention to himself, slowly rubbing his cock. Evan moans as he keeps on sucking the salty fingers exploring his mouth, but whines when they leave. </p>
<p>Evan thrusts his needy cock up into the cold air, receiving no friction. Little drops of precum leak down his needy cock. Evan groans when Philip teases the cock, trailing his fingers up and down before quickly enveloping it in the wet heat of his mouth. Philip teases the cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his sensitive tip. Evan writhes around in his bindings more when Philip slowly descends his cock. </p>
<p>Philip sucks at the thick, meaty cock in his mouth. </p>
<p>Evan groans, “Please, Phil, I need to feel you. Your insides. Please, Phil, please!”</p>
<p>Philip doesn’t pay Evan any mind though, keeping up his slow, tantalizing pace. He just wants Evan to beg, at least just a little more. </p>
<p>“Please, Phil, fuck. I need you! Please!” his raspy voice begs.</p>
<p>Philip takes his lover to the base, slowly moving back up so only the tip is in his mouth. Philip descends on his cock again, quicker this time around. And to stop Evan from thrusting up into his mouth, Philip pins his hips down onto the bed to prevent him from moving. </p>
<p>Evan writhes, “Please, Phil, it’s too much! I’m gonna cum!”</p>
<p>Wow, already? Philip thinks to himself, I guess he likes kinky, huh.</p>
<p>Philip sucks harder, letting his tongue take the reins. Suddenly, Evan cums into Philip’s mouth, erupting like a volcano. Evan shouts out for his lover, as Philip hungrily gulps down Evan’s cum. </p>
<p>Once Evan finishes cumming down Philip’s throat, Philip pulls back, licking his lips. He blows a little waft of air onto the sensitive cock, making him whimper under him. Philip giggles when he sees just how submissive Evan is being right now. Just a few “days” ago, Philip was under Evan. With Evan brutally thrusting himself into Philip’s hole, making Philip whimper with every slight brush against his prostate. It’s just funny how quickly people change when the roles are reversed.</p>
<p>Philip moves on top of Evan, pinning Evan down more. With his thighs on Evan’s hips, he takes the sensitive cock into his hands and slowly pushes himself down. </p>
<p>Philip begins at a slow pace, letting each other savor the flavor. Evan moans when he feels Philip’s warm hole stretch and clench onto his cock. Philip bottoms out, now fully seated onto Evan’s cock and causing a small, noticeable bulge in his lower stomach.</p>
<p>Philip slowly bounces on Evan’s cock. He grunts when Evan’s cock hits his prostate, but he doesn’t stop. He needs to show Evan who’s boss. </p>
<p>Philip bounces on the thick, meaty cock inside of him, moaning every time he bottoms out. Evan’s balls roughly slap Philip’s ass every time he falls onto his cock. Philip has his hands on Evan’s chest for support as he roughly slaps his ass onto Evan’s waist. Philip whimpers when he feels the cock within him twitch with every move he makes. </p>
<p>It all gets too much for Evan’s sensitive cock, and he quickly cums. He shoots his second load of cum within Philip’s ass, filling him to the brim with cum. The bulge in his belly slowly gets bigger with every pump of Evan’s cock. Evan swears he’s seeing stars, his vision going blurry. But once he comes to, he realizes Philip is still going, searching for his own release.</p>
<p>“Phil! Please! It’s too sensitive! Slow down, please!”</p>
<p>Philip doesn’t slow down his pace, in fact, he speeds up. The cum coated cock within him starts brutally pounding his indides, making Philip moan even louder. </p>
<p>“Oh, CHRIST PHIL! Please!” Evan is begging at this point for him to stop, lolling his tongue out. Philip keeps on pounding himself with Evan’s cock, roughly thrusting down onto him.</p>
<p>Evan roughly shakes with the pleasure. It’s too much. The pleasure gets too much; it starts to hurt. </p>
<p>Evan is breathless, his cock still pounding his lover's insides. Evan cums again, shooting his third load of the night into Philip. </p>
<p>With Philip feeling so full with cock and cum, he finally cums. He shoots himself all over Evan’s chest and face, painting him like a picture. </p>
<p>When they both finish cumming, Philip slowly lifts himself off Evan’s throbbing cock. He moves over towards Evan’s face, pressing small kisses onto his lips. </p>
<p>Evan pants, “Thank Christ. Phil. It hurts. Please.”</p>
<p>Philip isn’t done, though. He moves his cum-dripping ass onto Evan’s face, practically telling him to clean up the mess he’s made. Of course, Evan follows his commands, slurping his own cum from Philip’s hole. </p>
<p>Philip touches himself while Evan does the dirty work. He pushes his ass onto Evan’s face, not letting him breathe, only letting him slurp at his hole. Philip giggles when he sees Evan’s cock twitch. It’s so cute.</p>
<p>Philip quickly cums again, still sensitive from his earlier pounding. Philip then moves his ass off Evan’s face, finally letting him catch some air. </p>
<p>Philip giggles at the sight. Evan’s mouth is sloppy with cum, breathless from his earlier “fun.” </p>
<p>“Christ, Phil,” he pants, “You fucked my brains out.”</p>
<p>Philip laughs again, taking off Evan’s blindfold. Evan’s eyes are hazy, unfocused. Philip smiles and gives him a small hug peck onto Evan’s cheek before undoing all of Evan’s bindings. </p>
<p>Evan doesn’t move. Can’t move. Too tired to do so. </p>
<p>Philip lays next to Evan, cum still dripping from his hole. Philip wraps his arms around his midsection, cautious for Evan’s spikes. </p>
<p>“Have fun, Phil?” Evan slurs. </p>
<p>Philip plants another kiss onto Evan’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Take that as a yes. I swear. I’ll get my revenge. I’ll promise you that.”</p>
<p>Philip smiles at the thought. He can’t wait for next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan gets his revenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the time, survivors would fall in love with another survivor, and the same goes for killers. Occasionally, though, you would see a survivor fall for a killer, like Michael and Jake. Now, the relationship would have to be kept secret. They wouldn’t want to be judged by the others for their odd choice of lover.</p><p>But since Evan and Philip were more of the loner types, no one would judge them. They have each other, and that’s all that matters. </p><p>It’s a few days later, or what Evan assumes to be a few days, and Evan is itching to revisit Philip. He’s been purposely over-performing in trials on purpose, wanting nothing more than to visit his lover. </p><p>He wants, no, needs his revenge. And when he gets it, it’ll be the sweetest thing. He’ll have so much fun breaking his lover. </p><p>Recently, Evan’s been touching himself to the thought of the many ways to break his lover. Thoughts would rush through his head. Should he do the same to Philip, or should he just outright fuck the brains out of him? His face would turn red hot at the thought, breath stuttering as he roughly jerks his cock.</p><p>But now, it’s time.</p><p>Evan was already rock hard with anticipation when he entered Phil’s realm. He quickly strolled over towards Philip’s usual hang out spot, the Wretched Shop. When he arrived at the building, he could already see Philip in the distance. He’s seated on a chair in the corner of the rundown shack. That’s when a sinister plan came to his mind.</p><p>Evan avoids Philip’s vision, sneaking around the back of the shop. Through the metallic walls, Evan could hear Philip gently humming a tune they both knew very well.</p><p>Good. He’s distracted. </p><p>Evan sneaks up towards the taller man, cautious not to make a single sound with each step. He’s close now, only a few feet away. Evan makes sure to keep silent by barely taking any breaths while near the man. </p><p>He stays there for many seconds, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on his lover.</p><p>Once Evan finds the perfect opening, he immediately tackles Philip to the ground, pinning his hands to his sides. Of course, Philip struggles at first, but once he sets his eyes onto his attacker, he stops. </p><p>Evan growls into his ear as he gently knees Philip in the dick, feral. Evan licks a long stripe up Philip’s face, savoring the salty flavor of his lover. He pants as he pulls back, letting Philip take in the sight.</p><p>Philip looks down towards the massive object protruding through Evan’s overalls, a slight blush taking over his face. Evan inches closer to Philip’s face, hot breath coming in short, heavy puffs. Evan closes the gap between them, pulling Philip into a needy, animalistic kiss. Their saliva spreads all over their mouth as if they were painting a beautiful picture of their love. </p><p>Evan’s mouth slowly trails down, now sucking on Philip’s neck. He sucks the salty skin into his mouth, leaving dark, wet marks onto Philip’s skin.</p><p>Evan trails down further, now at his waistline. He shoots Philip a feral look before ravishing his wrappings. He digs his nails into the thin wrappings and releases the monster known as Philip’s cock. Evan plants small kisses on the tip of his cock before utterly devouring the long, skinny cock. </p><p>The mouth quickly sinks onto the long erection, taking it deep into his throat. Philip writhes where he lays, the sudden feeling of a hot, wet mouth too abrupt. Evan quickly moves up and down the long shaft, using his hand to massage the places he can’t reach. Philip shoots his hips upward, causing Evan to slightly gag on the cock. </p><p>Evan takes note of Philip’s neediness and puns his hips to the ground. So, Philip is lying there, all hot and bothered with Evan’s mouth skillfully sucking away at his cock. It’s not the first time he’s done this, so Evan knows exactly how to tease Philip.  </p><p>Evan swirls his tongue around the sensitive tip, occasionally swiping his tongue over his slit. Philip wants to take the reins, but he knows better than to act dominant when Evan is the one in control.  So, instead, Philip just lies there, accepting the pleasure.</p><p>Evan chuckles when he feels Philip twitch in his mouth, “Close already, huh? We just started, you know?”</p><p>Philip scrunches his brow, holding back the urge to just spill himself inside his lover. Evan takes notice and begins sucking harder, hollowing his lips to make his lover cum. </p><p>Philip screams when he cums into Evan’s mouth. Evan keeps the large cock in his mouth, swallowing every bit of Philip’s cum.</p><p>Once Philip finishes depositing his seed within Evan’s stomach, Evan pulls back and wipes his mouth, chuckling. He places one last kiss onto Philip’s cock before he folds him in half, unveiling Philip’s hole to him. </p><p>Evan licks his lips before lapping at the hole before him. He licks slow circles around the tight ring of muscle before sticking it in. He explores Philip’s insides with his tongue, making his cock twitch. </p><p>Evan preps the hole for something bigger. He sucks at the puffed-up hole, prepping it with his saliva. </p><p>Evan pulls back from Philip with a wet pop. He quickly shuffles out of his restrictive clothing, freeing his hard, dripping cock. Evan pulls Philip’s legs up onto his shoulders as he lines himself up with Philip’s hole. He slowly begins pushing himself in, feeling Philip stretch around the thick, meaty intrusion.</p><p>Philip is still somehow tight, even after the many times Evan has destroyed his hole over the past few years. Or, what Evan assumes to be years. Since time isn’t really a thing in the entity’s realm, no one has any idea just how long they’ve been stuck here. But in order to make time quicker just a little bit, most usually find a lover to spend their time with. And, luckily, Evan found Philip.</p><p>Evan bottoms out in Philip, putting him into a mating press. A small bulge forms in Philip’s stomach. He cuddles Philip’s neck, shakily puffing huffs of hot breath. Evan slowly pulls out of the wanting hole and quickly thrusts back in.</p><p>He repeats this motion until he has a steady pace. He goes faster, faster, and faster. Pretty soon, his balls are slapping against Philip, forming a sort of rhythm with his thrusts. Philip’s cock twitches, already close to cumming again. </p><p>Philip writhe as the cock inside him stirs his insides. Then, a loud moan escapes his mouth as Evan hits something inside of him. His prostate. </p><p>Evan chuckles as he watches his lover struggle to find anything to hold onto, eventually settling himself on Evan’s shoulders. </p><p>All of Evan’s next thrusts aim directly at Philip’s prostate. He wants to make Philip a mess, broken down. He utterly pounds at the prostate, hearing those sweet, delicious moans escape from Philip’s throat. </p><p>Speaking of Philip’s throat, Evan slowly licks up the said body part before taking a bite out of the delicious meat. He bites hard enough to spill blood. Philip screams from the pain, now mixing in with the pleasure. Evan basks in the sight of his teeth marks on his lover's neck before licking up the mess he made. He savors the irony taste of Philip’s blood as it spreads around his tongue.</p><p>Tears trickle down Philip’s face as he keeps getting brutally fucked. The only thing on his mind now is the giant cock slamming his insides. </p><p>Philip cums, spilling himself all over both of their chests. His insides throb around the thick meat inside him, but Evan doesn’t stop, he keeps thrusting even though Philip’s orgasm. Philip claws at the back of Evan’s skin, leaving marks that are sure to stay for a while. </p><p>The way that Philip’s insides tighten around Evan’s cock makes him tremble. He’s getting closer to his release too.</p><p>Evan speeds up, searching for his release. His balls loudly slapping against Philip’s ass, causing the sounds to echo throughout the empty building.</p><p>Evan pulls Philip into a kiss as he cums, spilling himself inside his lover. He’s still thrusting, even though his own orgasm, which makes Philip tremble with overstimulation. </p><p>Evan pulls out from the smaller man when he’s done. He’s panting, and Philip gives him a weak smile. A belly filled with cum creating a noticeable bulge within the man.</p><p>Evan grunts, “Oh. You don’t really think I was done, do you?” </p><p>With his cock still hard, he inserts himself inside of his lover’s hole again. It’s easier to thrust in now, especially with all the cum acting as a sort of lubricant. </p><p>Damn, does Philip feel full. Usually, Evan is out by the first round, but Evan has a goal in mind; he wants revenge. </p><p>Evan doesn’t last long, though, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. He cums inside of his lover again, somehow making the bulge even bigger. Philip cums along with him, barely shooting out a few spurts, cock too tired to even try. </p><p>Once he finishes depositing his cum inside of his lover’s ass, he moves his cock over to Philip’s mouth and commands him to “suck.” </p><p>Philip feebly nods his head, taking the large, cum-coated cock into his mouth. He sucks at the cock, cleaning it of any cum leftover from his insides. </p><p>Evan grunts as Philip takes him. And pretty soon, he cums again, shooting another load directly into Philip’s stomach. </p><p>Evan pulls back and covers Philip’s mouth and nose, commanding the man to swallow everything. Philip obliges with half-lidded eyes, too fucked out to even think for himself.</p><p>Evan chuckles as he calls him a good boy when Philip opens his mouth, showing Evan that he swallowed it all. </p><p>Evan plants a kiss onto Philip’s forehead, falling next to the tired man. He cuddles the man by pulling him into a little spoon position. He whispers sweet nothing into his ear as they both drift off into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>